


Porno Time

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Facials, Filming, Filming a Porno, First Time Blow Jobs, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Straight Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After their little escapade the previous week, Kari suggests that she and Tai make a little "movie" of their own.Sequel to my story: "Alone Time"(Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)





	1. Porno Time 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Porno Time.

A Digimon Fanfiction.

A Tai x Kari Lemon.

 

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here! Been a while since I wrote a Digimon story hasn't it? So here I am with this two part story! This a sequel to my previous Tai x Kari Lemon, "Alone Time", so I recommend you read that one before reading this one.

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Digimon, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, Lolicon, AND incest.

Let's get funky!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since the whole debacle with the porno tape, Tai and Kari have both been spending some much needed "Alone Time" together every chance their parents left them home alone.

Once Mom and Dad left to run errands, go out for a date, or to visit family, Tan and Kari would rush to their bedroom, strip down to their birthday suits, and began fucking like rabbits.

This day is no different. It's been about a week since Tai and Kari first had sex and right now, they were both naked like the days they were born, Kari lying on her back with her arms and legs around her brother's body as he plowed her.

"More Onii-Chan! More!" She begged.

"I-I'm almost there Kari! I'm gonna squirt! Where do you want it?" He asked her as his imminent orgasm came close.

"In my mouth!" She told him.

After a few more thrusts, Tai pulled and hurriedly straddled Kari's head as she took his boyhood into her mouth and sucked until he was ready.

"Oh Kari! Kari! That's it! I'm gonna squirt! Oooooooh yeeeeeaaaaahhhh!" Tai groaned loudly as he came in her mouth, Kari swallowing every drop, before he got off her and lied down next to her on the bottom bunk.

"That was amazing Onii-Chan." Said Kari as she licked her lips.

"I'm glad you liked it Kari." Tai replied as he wiped his brow.

The thing is, Kari had a question that was nagging at her for a while now, she just wasn't sure if Tai would be okay with it. But she had to at least try. Who knows? Maybe Tai would like the idea.

"Hey Onii-Chan?" 

"Yeah?"

Kari took a pause before continuing.

"You know about that video we watched a week ago?" She finally asked.

Tai nodded and raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was getting at.

"I was thinking, maybe we could make one of our own?" She admitted.

Tai was surprised by this sudden suggestion. He took a moment before replying.

"I don't know about that Kari, what if someone else sees it? We might get in trouble." He explained.

"Not if we hide it in a place where no one will look. I can hide it in the same box where I keep my diary." Kari explained.

Tai thought about it for a moment. Kari always kept her diary in a medium sized box with a combo lock on it. Not even he knew the combination to open it, (since unlike most brothers, he actually respected Kari's privacy.) and the box had lots of room in it even with her diary in it, so a spare video tape would fit inside perfectly.

"Okay Kari. Since mom and dad will be at grandma's tomorrow, we'll do it then. Alright?" He explained.

Smiling at the fact that Tai's willing to go with it, Kari cheered and hugged her naked brother close.

"Okay Onii-Chan! We'll do it tomorrow!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the brother and sister waited all morning for their parents to get ready to leave for their grandmother's house.

"Now you two behave and don't get into trouble okay?" Their mom told them.

"We won't mom." They both replied.

"Now if there's trouble, you know our number." Their mom said as she and their dad walked out the door, locking it behind them.

The two of them stood in front of the door for a moment, as if waiting for one of their parents to turn back and come back inside after realizing that they forgot something, but they never did.

"Onii-Chan, can we do it now?" Kari asked, looking up at her big brother.

"Let's do it." Tai said, smiling down at her.

Cheering happily, Kari ran to the bedroom to get ready while Tai uses a step stool to reach the top of the closet where the camera and spare tapes are kept. Luckily, he also found the tripod for it hidden behind some old clothes.

He hurried back to the bedroom, where Kari has already stripped naked and is now sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Hurry Onii-Chan! I'm already wet!" Kari begged, wanting Tai to hurry up.

"Just hold on." Tai reassured her as he set up the tripod and put the video camera on it before shedding his clothes so was just as naked as his sister.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Kari nodded yes.

With that, he pressed the record button and hopped onto the bed with her.

"Kari, suck me!" He said, laying down with his head on the pillows.

Kari got between Tai's legs and smiled at the camera before taking his dick into her mouth. Tai moaned happily as Kari sucked him off, putting his hands on her head as she bobbed up and down, up and down. As she continued sucking his member, Tai looked over at the camera and smiled while giving the peace sign.

"Aw man Kari, you are sooo good at this!" Tai moaned as he rubbed his sisters head. Kari giggled and sucked him harder then before, also swirling her tongue around and around.

After a few minutes Kari stops and takes Tai's cock out of her mouth.

"Do you wanna squirt in my mouth, or on my face?" She asked him.

"I'll squirt in your mouth for now." Tai told her.

Kari nodded and took him back into her mouth, sucking his cock happily as her brother moaned from the pleasure she was giving him.

"Ooooh Kari, oooooh Kari I feel it, Kari I'm gonna squirt! Ahhhhhhhh!" Tao moaned as he released in Kari's mouth, the little girl drinking every drop.

Kari took him out of her mouth and licked her lips before climbing on her brother's lap.

"C'mon Onii-Chan! I want it in me!" She begged.

"Hold on Kari, I need to get hard again." Tai complained, his dick having gone flaccid.

With that, Kari began to bounce in her seat, trying to coax his dick to get hard again.

"Get hard little pee pee, get hard for me please!" Kari sang as she dry humped him in rhythm to her words.

As if her singing actually worked, Tai's cock grew back to full length, and seeing that it's nice and stiff, Kari sat herself down and sunk it into her pussy, moaning loudly. With it now nice and comfortable inside her, Kari began to bounce again, riding her brother like it was meant to be.

"Keep going Kari, oh man that is so good! Ride me little sister! Ride me!" Tai moaned, putting his hands on Kari's butt as she fucked him.

"Oh Onii-Chan, I love you! Will you kiss me?" Kari moaned.

Tai nodded and Kari leaned down and kissed him, both of them smooching each other happily. Kari then licked Tai's lips, asking for entrance, which he granted so now they were exploring each other's mouths as the camera filmed Kari humping her brother.

This continued for 5 minutes until Tai broke the kiss. 

"Kari, let's switch. I wanna be on top now."

"Okay Onii-Chan."

Kari got off of Tai, her pussy making a wet *Plop* noise as Tai's cock slipped out, and then took her brother's place lying down on the bed, spreading her legs to invite him back in.

Tai got in front of her and pushed himself back inside, before he began to fuck her as the camera got good shots of his butt going up and down as he pounded away.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Onii-Chan I love you! Please keep going! Mmm! Oh! Oh! Oh! Onii-Chan I think I'm about to have my happy!" Kari moaned, feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Good for you Kari, I think I'm about to squirt soon!" Tai said, feeling his balls tighten, signaling his own coming orgasm.

"Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan! I'M HAVING MY HAPPYYYYYYYY!!!" Kari screamed as she came, her insides clenching hard on Tai's dick.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna- oh crap!" Tai groaned before pulling out, grabbing the camera and filmed himself jacking off over Kari's face.

"OOOOOHHHH IT'S SOOOOO GOOOOOD KARIIIII!!!" He moaned out into the air as he filmed himself cum all over Kari's face.

Tai then lied down on the bed next to Kari as she licked up the spunk on her face, holding the camera up to film their faces.

"How'd you like that Kari?" He asked her.

"I loved it Onii-Chan." She said happily.

With that, they both waved goodbye at the camera and then Tai stopped the recording.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone, that's it for chapter 1, I'll see you next time for chapter 2! 

Chozin out!

P.S. Now that I think about it, I would LOVE it if someone made some Rule 34 fan art based off is this story! Maybe a comic of her sucking him off then climbing on top of him and dry humping him while she sang that little jingle. I would love to see that!


	2. Porno Time 2

Alrighty Everyone, time for chapter 2! 

Let's get rockin'!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the following day after Tai and Kari filmed their own porno. Mom and dad have left the two home alone ONCE AGAIN, and right now, Kari was actually masturbating as she watched the very video they filmed the other day.

Where was Tai you may ask? In the bathroom. Nature calls and all that. 

Kari was actually getting close to having her "Happy", (her own name for her orgasm as you may have guessed) until she heard a knock at the front door.

Scared that maybe it was her parents coming home early, Kari pulled her pants up and turned the T.V. off before rushing to answer the door.

As it turns out, it was actually her friend TK.

"Hi Kari, do you wanna play today?" He asked her innocently.

"Oh hi TK, I wish I could, but I have to ask Tai first. Mom and dad are out, so he's watching me." Kari explained.

They then heard the toilet flush and Tai walked out.

"Kari, who's at the front door? Oh hey TK! How are you doing little buddy?" Tai asked him, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm doing fine Tai!" The little boy replied.

With all honesty, Tai was kinda hope he and Kari had some "Alone Time" for today, but now that TK was here, his brain began work out an idea that he figured Kari would actually like. They just had to hope that TK can keep a secret.

"Hey TK, you wanna hang out with us right?" Tai asked him.

TK nodded.

"Can you keep a secret?" He leaded on.

Again, TK nods.

Tai then looks at Kari and winks at her. Getting the hint, Kari gasps and smiles excitedly.

"Come with me then." He says taking TK's hand and guided him to his and Kari's bedroom. 

Locking the door behind him, Tai has TK sit on the bed while he rewinds the tape in the VCR, Kari sitting next to him.

"TK, what I'm gonna show you is something you need to keep secret, okay? No one else but you, me, and Kari can know about this alright?" Tai explains to the little boy.

"I promise Tai, cross my heart and hope to die." TK affirms.

Grinning, Tai plays the video.

TK is shocked when the first thing he sees is a naked Kari lying on the same he was sitting on, and then an equally naked Tai lays down with her.

"Kari, suck me!" He said.

Kari had obeyed and began to suck him.

"She's sucking your wee wee!" He said in surprise.

They all continued watching the video, the parts where Kari sucked her brother off, coaxing him hard again in her cute sing song voice, riding him like a cowgirl, and finally Tai railing her until he pulls out and releases all over her face.

"Did you pee on her?" TK asked him. 

"Ha ha, no I didn't pee on her. You see TK, when Kari and I do this together, we do it until we both get these special feelings. For Kari, she gets a nice feeling in her belly she calls her "Happy", and for me, I squirt that white stuff. Kari loves it when I squirt on her face, sometimes she'll even drink it." Tai explains to him.

"What we wanna ask you is, do you make a video with us?" Kari asked him.

Rubbing the little tent in his pants, TK smiled wide.

"Yeah! I wanna do it!"

Tai left to get the video camera while Kari strips naked while TK slowly does the same, soon both of them were naked as jaybirds, TK's little member standing at attention.

Tai walks back in with the camera and he takes the tape out of the VCR and puts it into the camera. "This should work, since there's still plenty of film on the tape."

He then presses record.

"Okay, go!" 

Kari then crawls over to TK and lies him down before taking him into mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" TK gasps.

He couldn't believe what was happening as Kari sucked him expertly, and he was loving every second of it.

TK moaned and groaned as Kari sucked his little member, his hips bucking slightly the more she sucked.

She sucked for about 3 minutes before taking him out and she then straddled him before lowering herself on to his member, taking him inside.

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh Kari, I'm inside you! It's sooo hot!" TK felt like he was gonna pass out from sheer pleasure, but he willed himself to stay conscious when Kari began to ride him like she would with Tai.

Tai caught everything on tape, getting a nice close up of TK's member going in and out of her as he grabbed her butt like he normally would, as well as both of their pleasure drunk faces.

"Oh TK, you feel so good! I love your wiener inside me! Mmm! Mmm!" Kari moaned.

"Kari! Kari! Kari I'm starting to feel funny, I think I gotta pee!" TK said, sounding kinda worried.

"Don't worry, that just means you're getting to the "good part", don't fight it." Tai reassured him as he rubbed his own hard on in his pants.

"Just hold on a little more! Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm about to get my Happy too! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooooooh TK!!!" Kari moaned loudly as she orgasmed.

 

"Kariiiiii! I'm gonna pee!" TK yelled before Kari got off of him and started to Jack him off to release, wanting him to cum all over her face.

He moaned louder than he ever did before in his life and his little hard on twitched furiously, but not even a dribble came out.

"Aw, Onii-Chan he didn't squirt!" Kari whined.

"I guess maybe he's not old enough to." Tai said, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry Kari..." TK apologised.

"Don't worry about it TK. Here Kari, I'll squirt on you, suck me." Tai told his sister, pulling his own pants down until his dick sprung up before handing the camera to TK so he could film it.

Kari crawled over to him and promptly started sucking him off like a champ, Tai putting on hand on her head and using the other to make the peace sign as he grinned at the camera.

About 5 minutes later, Tai was ready to burst.

"Here I go Kari! YES! YES! YES YOU ARE SOOOOO GOOOOD!!!" He groaned as he unloaded all over her face for like the umpteenth time.

Kari smiled and put her arm around TK's shoulder and made turn the camera around so it was filming her and him, before nudging him to say something.

"Um, hi, my name is TK, and this was my first time doing this ever, and I loved every minute of it!" He said happily into the camera before he and Kari both waved goodbye, after which, Kari pressed the button.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2, all done! Hope you guys liked it!

Chozin Out!


End file.
